Tragic Greaser Song fics
by Pixie Moon Angel
Summary: This is a series of sad fics about the greasers. Each one will have an unhappy ending. Death in some cases. If you don't like that, don't read these. But if you do, please R/R!
1. Disclaimer Description

IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!   
  
READ BEFORE GOING ANY FURTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(This is my disclaimer for the entire story!!!!)  
  
This story is actually going to be a chain of song fics that have only two things in common:  
  
(1) They are about The Outsiders   
  
(2) They all have sad endings  
  
If you don't like stories that don't end happily ever after, then this isn't for you. Go read something else and live in your happy little fairy world. If I offend anyone with that comment, I apologize. But that is my blunt answer to your problem. I hope that I don't discourage you from reading my other works that DO end happily ever after.   
  
None of these stories have anything to do with one another. They're just sad song fics that I get inspired to write every once in a while. Do NOT expect regular updates because I am only working on these when I am inspired or if I have some free time or both.   
  
Please, if you like this and know of a friend who might like it, tell them about it. I am depending on word-of-mouth to get my work around nowadays. So, if you like it, spread the word. Thank you.  
  
I own none of the characters from The Outsiders. They all belong to S. E. Hinton. Let's go over who owns who, though:  
  
Heaven Marquin: belongs to herself  
Angel Marquin: I belong to myself  
Jade Curtis/West: belongs to herself  
Joe: belongs to me, despite his many protests.   
  
If I happen to make up someone else during the story, you'll know because they will have a £ beside their name.  
  
I think that's it... Yeah, that's it. Now, I hope you enjoy the stories, but bear in mind this: Just because someone dies in one story, doesn't mean they are dead in another. Unless I say so, that is. Enjoy, my friends! 


	2. Show Me Love: Jade and Sodapop

The song "Show Me Love" belongs to t.A.T.u., not me. I do not own it and I am not using it to make a profit. Thank you.  
  
Show Me Love  
by: £ Angel Marquin £  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jade looked around wildly. Where was she? Why did everything look different? She wasn't at home. This wasn't hers and Soda's room. And the man lying next to her wasn't Soda...  
  
//This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling//  
  
Who the man was, she had no clue. Carefully, she wrapped the sheet around herself and rubbed her throbbing head. What had happened last night? She'd went to a club with Angel, Dallas, and Tim. Curly had stopped by once or twice, but left with some blond chick. They--with the exception of Angel who had to be the designated driver--had gotten drunk and went home. Right? No, that wasn't right. Jade had stayed behind... She'd met a guy named Leo. She'd went home with him. She'd spent the night...  
  
Quickly, she pulled on her clothes and left the house. When she got home, Soda was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the television, but not really seeing it. He knew. Dear God, he knew what had happened last night. He only had one question.  
  
"Why, Jade," he asked, looking as if he might cry.  
  
//Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense//  
  
"I--I didn't mean to," she sobbed.  
  
"Didn't mean to," Soda said incrediously. "How can you not mean to cheat on me? It can't be on accident, Jade. You weren't raped!"  
  
"Soda, you don't know what my life has been like," Jade yelled, tears running like the rain falls. "I've never in my life felt like a normal girl. I've never felt delicate or innocent! Angel and Heaven can't understand because they had normal lives at one time! They just don't know how it is to grow up like I did."  
  
"That's not a reason, Jade."  
  
"Soda, don't do this! Please, don't do this to me. It was an accident! That's it! It didn't mean anything to me! I promise!"  
  
"I'm not doing anything to you, Jade. You're doing it to yourself."  
  
"Soda, don't leave me!"  
  
"It's too late," Soda said. He had his bags packed and in the car already. With one final glance at Jade, he picked up his car keys and left. He didn't even say good-bye.  
  
//Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love//  
  
Jade walked through the hallway, looking at the happy pictures of her and Soda. Then she came to her favorite one. It was the one someone took at their wedding. Both Soda and Jade were laughing. Soda had a smear of cake frosting on his face and Jade had some on her nose. All of that was in the past now. None of it would ever happen again.  
  
She picked up picture and threw it across the room, where it hit a wall, and watched in angry satisfaction as it shattered and broke. Why could no one ever show her love?  
  
//Show me love, show me love, show me love  
show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door//  
  
Soda had got most of his stuff, but he had left some things behind. Jade threw it all into a trashcan in the bathroom and set it on fire. Once it had burned, she poured a few cups of water on it to douse the flames.  
  
//Show me love, show me love, show me love  
show me love, show me love  
'Til I'm up off the floor//  
  
Looking into the mirror, Jade was disgusted with what she saw. Why did everything have to turn upside down just when her life got some happiness in it? This always happened. She was doomed to be a failure in her life forever.  
  
//Show me love, show me love, show me love  
show me love, show me love  
'Til it's inside my pores//  
  
She scrubbed off her makeup gently with a warm rag. God be damned if she was going anywhere again. Soda was her life and she couldn't go on without him. She was just an empty shell.  
  
//Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
show me love, show me love  
'Til I'm screaming for more//  
  
Carefully, she put on some fresh eyeliner and mascara. Why should she let Soda's absence ruin her life? He'd left her, not the other way around. She had the right to live like she wanted.   
  
//Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness//  
  
Jade packed her bags absent-mindedly. It was if all of this was happening in a dream. Like she was in a whole other state of consciousness. She had friends in New York that she could stay with. They wouldn't let her down. They wouldn't leave her.  
  
//Tell me noting ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around//  
  
After saying good-bye to Angel and some of the other gang members, Jade started her car and began the drive to New York. Halfway there, she had a change of heart and turned around, hellbent on talking things over with Soda. She would change. Soda would come back to her. Things would be happy again.  
  
//Tell me how youve never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense//  
  
Soda jumped into Darry's ford and sped down the highway. He was going to go all the way to New York and talk to Jade. He was such a fool to believe that she did those things on purpose. Even though she did some outrageous things, she would never do that. He would apologize to her about the whole incident. Things would be all right between them with three little words. I love you...  
  
//You play games, I play tricks  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
Like a game of pick-up sticks  
Played be fucking lunatics//  
  
That night, both Soda and Jade died before they could talk to one another. Soda was hit by a huge eighteen wheeler when the driver ran off the road and Jade's car went out of control when the truck turned over. She hit a streetlamp and busted her head on the steering wheel. They went to the same hospital, their rooms were right next to one another, but neither of them knew. They died in the same wreck, each asking their nurse to give the other the same message: "Show me love".  
  
//Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want//  
£ The End £ 


	3. 30 Minutes: Angel and Johnny

I was sitting here one day when I didn't have school and thought that I would sit here and write this. I just got t.A.T.u.'s CD called 200 KM/H In the Wrong Lane. I happen to think it's a pretty cool CD. But you guys don't really care about what I think, do you? All you care is that I write fics. ^-^ That's all right with me, though. Writing is my passion. So, this fic belongs to me. The idea belongs to me. Angel Marquin and Johnny's book and the characters mentioned in it belong to me. Johnny Cade, Dallas Winstion and Tim Shepard belong to S. E. Hinton. The song "30 Minutes" belongs to t.A.T.u. as far as I know. So, without further ado, here's my first offical song fic! I hope you enjoy it!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
30 Minutes  
By: £Angel Marquin£  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel walked down the street happily. Today was a perfect day. The sun was shining, the grass was green, and she was going home to the man she loved.  
  
Tenderly, she smoothed the wrinkles out of the skirt to her uniform. She patted her hair, trying to make sure that the ponytail looked fine, and opened the door.  
  
"Johnny," she called, smiling happily. "Johnny, where are you?"  
  
The small blond walked into the kitchen and threw the house keys down on the cabinet. There was a note sitting on the table. She picked it up and started reading it carefully. Written, in Johnny's familiar handwriting, was a short message.  
  
"My dearest Angel," she read aloud to herself. "I had to go run some errands. I'll be back as soon as I can. I hope to see you then. Love you more than the world, Johnny."  
  
Sighing, she went upstairs to change out of her work clothes. The door opened just as she set her foot on the last step and Johnny walked in, a bag in his arms.  
  
"Hey there, babycakes," she said, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Where ya been?"  
  
"I had to get some stuff," was all he said, trying to keep from smiling.  
  
"What kind of stuff," she asked. She reached up and tried to grab the bag drom him, but he held it above her head, smiling.  
  
"It's not for you," he said kindly, putting the bag on top of the grandfather clock where she couldn't reach it.  
  
"Well, that's not fair," she huffed, pouting.  
  
"I have something much better for you, honey," he said, smiling rougishly at the tiny blond.  
  
"Really," she asked slyly, cocking one eyebrow in perfect Two-Bit fashion. {I don't own Two-Bit either, btw.}  
  
"Really," he replied, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.  
  
Ten minutes later, Angel sat up in bed. She looked around her: clothes scattered everywhere, candles burning down low, bedsheets on the floor. No Johnny in sight. When she had fallen asleep, he had been right by her side.  
  
Angel wrapped a bedsheet around her small form, toga style. Carefully hiking it up around her legs so she wouldn't trip over it, she walked down the stairs.  
  
Johnny was sitting at the kitchen table, wearing a pair of pants and a belt over his boxers, both still undone. He was writing something, a smoke resting on his lips.  
  
"Hey there, my sunshine," she whispered, leaning over his shoulder and kissing his cheek gently. As her breath ghosted past his ear, he shivered and smiled.  
  
"Awake now, are we," he laughed, moving the papers so she couldn't read them.  
  
"Mmm," she sighed, hugging his shoulders tightly. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied quickly, shoving the papers under a newspaper.  
  
"Johnny, you're lying," Angel said. "You don't have to lie to me. You know that."  
  
"I know," Johnny said, shrugging. "It's nothing. Nothing that you'd be intrested in, anyway."  
  
"Let me seen then," the blond said, taking the papers before he could stop her.  
  
It turned out to be love note. A hot, steamy, love note. But it wasn't addressed to her. It was to someone named Allison. Angel dropped the papers and looked up at Johnny.  
  
"Who's Allison," she asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"No one," Johnny lied.  
  
"Why are you lying to me," she yelled, backing away from him.  
  
"Angel, honey--"  
  
"Save it, Cade," Angel screamed. "Just get the fuck outta my house! You're cheating on me! Get out! I never want to see your sleezy face again!!"  
  
The small blond ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her. She flung herself onto the bed and started crying, a pillow smothering her heart-wrenching sobs.  
  
Downstairs, the front door slammed shut. Angel jumped up and pulled on some clothes. She ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. The distressed girl grabbed her jacket off of the coat rack and ran down the street. She went to the first place that she could think of: The Shepard house.  
  
Angel didn't even bother to knock, she just opened the door. She could hear voices inside but didn't pay them any mind. She headed straight for the living room.  
  
"So, then the broad gets down on her knees in front of me and--" Tim was saying, just as Angel came running into the living room. He stopped abruptly and stood from his seat on the sofa, walking over to her.  
  
"Angel, baby, what's wrong, munchkin," Tim asked, wrapping his huge arms around the shaking girl.  
  
"Kitten, are you all right," Dallas asked, coming up beside the two.  
  
Angel just sobbed into Tim's shirt. She didn't even care that she had just barged in on a bull session and had almost heard Tim bragging about his latest conquest.  
  
As soon as she had calmed down enough to talk, she relayed her story to her two friends. They both listened to her silently. She finally summed it up and the phone rang. Tim answered it, and after the first few words from the person on the other line, his face went deathly pale.  
  
He hung up slowly, trying to avoice Angel's curious eyes.  
  
"Tim, what happened," she finally asked.  
  
"Johnny was shot by some socs," he chocked out, still refusing to look at her. "He's in the hospital. He's dying."  
  
Angel went into a fresh bout of tears, wailing loudly, this time for a different reason. Tim and Dallas rushed into Dally's car and they drove to the hospital. In no time, they were there, running down the hallway to Johnny's room.  
  
"Can I help you three," a doctor asked when they got to the door of Johnny's room.  
  
"That's my boyfriend in there," Angel cried, shoving past the man.  
  
"It's okay, nurse," the doctor said top a woman who was moving to block Angel's way. "You can let her in. It won't hurt anything now. He only has thirty minutes left."  
  
//Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide//  
  
Quietly, Angel walked into the room. Johnny was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Tim and Dallas stayed at the door as Angel walked up to the bed.  
  
"Hey, Johnny," she said softly, taking his hand into her smaller one.  
  
//Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life//  
  
He looked over at her and squeezed her hand weakly. He tried to smile, but the effort was too much for him in his weakened condition.  
  
"Hey, baby," he whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. "Thought you were mad at me."  
  
"No," she said, smiling down at him. "I'm not mad at you, and I'll prove it to you when you get out of here."  
  
//Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail//  
  
"I'm not getting out of here, baby," he said, death written all over his face.  
  
"Sure ya are," she laughed. "You're gonna get better, you'll get out of here and then we'll have a long, romantic weekedn all to oursleves. You'll see."  
  
//In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes//  
  
"No, I'm not," Johnny said. He gently reached up to stroke her cheek.  
  
"You are," Angel protested.  
  
//30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide//  
  
Angel nuzzled his hand with her face, tears running freely again. She was going to lose him, she knew it, but her heart just wouldn't admit it. She couldn't admit it. She would never be able to admit it to herself.  
  
//30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes to finally decide//  
  
"The letter," Johnny said. "It was for a book I was writing. When you get home, I want you to read it. It's on top of the grandfather clock."  
  
"You'll be there," Angel said, lying her head down on his chest. "You can read it to me while we're sitting on the couch. I'll rest my head on you lap, you can play with my hear, and we can read it together."  
  
//Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes//  
  
"It's about us," Johnny said, petting her head slowly. "You're Allison and I'm James. If you like it, I want you to publish it for me. If you want to, that is."  
  
"No, you can publish it, Johnnycake," she said, hugging him tightly. "I won't have to because you'll be there to do it. We'll get rich and move to Hawaii, just like we've always planned."  
  
//Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shame  
Crying rain//  
  
"I love you so much," Angel said, sobbing almost silently.  
  
"I love you so much more than anything else in this whole world," Johhny said. *God, he forgive me,* he thought to himself. *I have sinned in this life and now I'm coming home. All I ask of you is to give Angel a wonderful life...*  
  
Johnny smiled and pulled her face up to look at him. He kissed her sweet lips one last time. She pulled back, still hugging him, afraid that if she let him go, the world would fall down. But it was already falling...Johnny died at that moment, leaving Angel crying on his chest, begging him not to leave her.  
  
"Johnny," she whispered, his name passing her lips miserably. "Johnny..."  
  
//Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail  
Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail//  
  
Back at her house, Angel sat down on the sofa dejectdly. She still couldn't believe that Johnny was gone. It all seemed so unreal, like she was watching it all from some other place. It seemed like she was watching this happen to someone else, it wasn't her losing the love of her life. It was some other unlucky girl.  
  
//30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide//  
  
Angel got the bag down from the grandfather clock and grabbed a page out. This was the last page of the book. Allison and James got into a fight and James left. He walked down the street and soon found that he was being followed by a car. It was some members of an opposing gang. They shot James. He only had 30 minutes let to live. He pleaded with God to forgive his sins and for Allison to have a wonderful life.  
  
//30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes to finally decide//  
  
The book was titled "Thirty Minutes"...  
  
"How approperate," Angel said, hugging the paper to her heart. "Turned out just like Johnny's last thirty minutes did..."  
  
//To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide  
To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide  
To decide//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what did everyone think? Honestly, I had to fight to keep from crying as I wrote this. I've never thought of killing Johnny off before, but I had an impulse to do it today. I'm evil sometimes. Implues are also, evil. Later Days, Loyal Readers! Review, please. 


	4. All The Things She Said: Charity and Joe

I do NOT own the song "All The Things She Said". As far as I know, it belongs to t. A. T. u. I'm just using it right now. Charity Campbell belongs to Heaven Marquin and also to herself. Long complicated story that I don't want to get into.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All The Things She Said  
By: £ Angel Marquin £  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joe was sitting in the living room of his house, looking up at the ceiling. A beer bottle sat on the arm of the recliner that he was sitting in, his cold fingers wrapped loosely around it. Even as he sat there, trying to push the memories away, they came all the same. Memories of the one love of his life. She was dead. And all he could remember was all the things she said to him that day.  
  
//All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough//  
  
Charity had spent the night with him that night. They had went out for breakfast that morning, laughing and talking all the while.   
  
"Joe," she said, grabbing his hand in both of hers.   
  
"Yes, Chari," he asked, using his pet name for her.   
  
"I love you no matter what, okay?"  
  
"I love you, too," Joe said, leaning foward and kissing her deeply.  
  
"If something should ever happen to me, I don't want you to mourn me, all right? I want you to live your life happily and move on. Promise me?"  
  
"I promise," Joe said, smiling. "But I don't see why I have to. I won't ever let anyone hurt you for as long as I live."  
  
"I know," she said, trying to keep herself from crying and succeding.  
  
//I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help, it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise//  
  
Joe should have known that something was up right then. But he didn't. They had walked back to his house together, hand in hand, smiling happily. Someone came up behind them and tapped Joe on the shoulder. As soon as he had turned around, a huge fist with brass knuckles on it hit him square in the face. He was knocked to the ground, the breath completly gone from him.  
  
"You little bitch," snarled a police man, grabbing Charity by her hair and dragging her over to him. "I told you that if you kept seeing this hood I'd kill you and now I'm here to fufill my promise. First, you'll get to see the hood die."  
  
The man raised the gun and shot Joe. There was an unbelieveable pain in his chest and suddenly, blood was everywhere. He couldn't see very well. His breaths were coming out in wheezing gasps. He heard Charity scream, but couldn't tell what was happening to her. His vision blacked out and he was slowly slipping ibnto unconsiness.  
Someone grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. He squeezed back.  
  
//I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes  
but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where  
it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free//  
  
When Joe woke up, he was in a white room. At first, he thought that he was in Heaven {The place, not my little sister. LOL, Heavi!}. Then he realized that he was only in the hospital. He looked around for any sign of Charity, reciving none.   
  
He could have never believed that someone as beautiful and sweet and caring as Charity could have ever came to be in his train wreck of a life. She was so perfect, like a golden ray of sunlight that came to deliever his world from the frigid grip of the cruel winter that had come to settle over him. No matter how hard he had tried to block her out, she was always there, loving him through it all. When they were alone, it was like they had a world all to themselves where no one and nothing mattered to them but each other.   
  
The doctor soon came in, checking over the charts at the foot of his bed. The man was silent, not even sparing Joe a glance.   
  
"Mr. Curry, you have some visitors," the doctor said after what seemed to be an eternity of silence. "I'll send them right in."  
  
Heaven and Angel Marquin came into the room, holding hands, both trying to stop crying. The sisters just couldn't pull off the whole I'm-not-gonna-show-you-that-I'm-  
really-upset-and-I'm-just-pretending-to-be-all-right act. The whole gang could tell when they were upset.  
  
"Hi, Joe," Heaven said, squeezing his hand gently. Her hands were shaking and ice cold.   
  
Both girls sat down, looking at Joe sadly. Angel wiped away her running eyeliner with a handkerchief. What were they crying for? It wasn't like someone had died...  
  
"We're so sorry, Joe," Angel said, hugging her friend tightly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Joe, haven't they told you," asked the ever inquistive Heaven.  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"Damn them," Angel whispered, growling slightly. Joe hadn't seen her get this mad in a long time. It was kinda scary. "DOCTOR! GET IN HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
The doctor entered the room again, looking at Angel slightly confused.   
  
"Can I help you, ma'am?"  
  
"YEAH, YOU CAN HELP ME, ASSHOLE! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED?! WERE YOU PLANNING ON LEAVING IT TO US WHEN WE STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN OVER THE SHOCK OF IT ALL?! YOU BETTER TELL HIM OR SO HELP ME, I WILL SPLIT YOU OPEN LIKE A WATERMELON!!"  
  
"Now, ma'am, no need to get hostile," the doctor said nervously, starting to back away slowly.  
  
"SHE'S NOT GETTING HOSTILE," Heaven yelled, coming to stand beside Angel, "SHE'S GETTING HOMICIDIAL AND I'M JOINING HER! IF YOU DON'T TELL JOE WHAT HE HAS THE RIGHT TO KNOW, SHE WON'T HAVE TO KILL YOU BECAUSE I'LL DO IT MYSELF!!!"  
  
Man, those Marquin sisters could be really scary sometimes. Joe shuddered just thinking about what it would be like to be in the doctor's place.  
  
"Mr. Curry, if I may be extremly blunt?"  
  
"Go ahead," Joe said, starting to get a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Your girlfriend, Ms. Charity Campbell, is dead."  
  
Joe stopped breathing. It felt like someone had poured ice cold water down his spine and it was just creeping down like it had all the time in the world. All he could remember now was all of the things that Charity had said to him that day.  
  
//All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This in not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said//  
  
Joe took another gulp of his beer, trying to drink away his pain. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that no matter how much he drank, this pain would never go away with alochol. The memories still flooded him.  
  
//And I'm all mixed up,  
feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face,  
wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare- don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her   
what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head//  
  
Joe could remember when they would walk together on the street. People would stop and stare at them, but Joe could have cared less. Charity was the delicate morning rain that was the only that had the ability to wash away his pain and comfort him. No one knew him like she did. No one could have ever known what lurked deep in the confines of his soul like she did.   
  
When they stared, it didn't bother him. He knew that what they felt was right. He knew that they loved one another. Nothing anyone could say could have ever made him believe otherwise. They were so connected, they could tell what the other was thinking sometimes. Joe knew that he would never find that kind of love again in a million lifetimes.   
  
//Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind//  
  
No one could convince Joe to come out of the house. They decided to give him his space and enough time to heal. But all of them knew that no matter how much time they gave him, he could never recover fully from this loss. Charity had died because of him. The man that had murdered her was an ex-lover who told her if she ever dated again, he would track her down and kill her. He made good on his promise and Joe blamed himself...  
  
"Mother, what have I done," he whispered, tears running down his tanned face. "I have lost my mind. What do they see now?"  
  
//Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?//  
  
"Father, can you tell me if I'll ever be free? Or is it too late now? Have I crossed the line of no return? Will I never be able to escape from this heartache?"  
  
Joe gulped the last bit of his beer down and wiped his face on his shirt. Inside, he had been dying ever since he heard that horrid news. Soon enough, his body would catch up to his heart and he would finally die out of heartbreak. And all he could remember was all the things she said that faithful, heartbreaking day...  
  
£ The End £ 


	5. Cowboy Take Me Away: Angel and Dallas

I do NOT own the song "Cowboy Take Me Away". To the best of my knowledge, it belongs to the Dixie Chicks. I'm just using it in this fanfic WITHOUT hopes of any financial gain. And to the anonymous review for chapter four, I would like to take this time to point out that that chapter DID have just about EVERYTHING to do with The Outsiders. If you read my story "I'll be That Girl", and the story by Rockabye called "Life as a Greaser", you'll find that to be true. And may I remind you that this is a FANfic. I am the fan and this is my fic. I have the ability and the right to make up characters and add them in here as I see fit since it does happen to be MY story. So, a word of advice, do not make assumptions before you know the whole deal. I am not angry and I am not trying to critize someone else's opinion of my work, but it just kinda bugged me that a person told me to use S.E. Hinton's characters, when I HAVE been doing that. And if I offended said person, feel free to email me and we can have a nice talk about it. If I hurt your feelings with my mean words, just let me know. Okay? Well, with that said, we can get along with my story now. Thank you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cowboy Take Me Away--Sequal to 30 Minutes.  
By: £ Angel Marquin £  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel woke up recluntly, just like every morning for the past month. The pain that Johnny's death had caused her was slowly eating away at her. Justice had been served for his death, sure, but that didn't bring him back. The soc that shot him had been tired and found guilty. He was serving life penalty for manslaughter. Angel thought they were letting him off easy. To her mind, he should have been put on death row. She would never fully be able to cope with the loss. Johnny was her friend, her lover, her rock, her heartmate. He was her world, for the love of pete. None of the gang would ever fully except the fact that Johnny was never coming back. Dally and Angel, who knew him the best, suffered together. They moved in together and comforted one another when their nightmares woke them screaming and crying.  
  
Stretching slowly, Angel looked over at Dallas. He was sleeping soundly now. Last night, he'd woken up, screaming and shaking like a stuck pig. The nightmares were taking their toll on poor Dally. He had bags under his eyes from where he was losing sleep, either from not wanting to sleep so he could escape the dreams or because he would stay awake half the night sometimes calming Angel down. Gently, Angel brushed a small bit of hair out of her lover's face. He sighed, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Good morning," he said quietly. "Did you just wake up?"  
  
"Yeah," Angel said as she buried her face against his bare shoulder. "Been thinking alot lately, you know? I just can't help but think about him. Is it wrong even after all of this time that we should be doing this?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said the tow-headed greaser, kissing the top of Angel's head delicately. "I just don't know. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know what I think," sobbed Angel, the effort of crying making her frail body shake viloently. "I don't want to get up in the mornings. I can't take living here anymore. I just want to get away from everything and everyone. I want to pick up and leave."  
  
"What do you mean, Angie?"  
  
//I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly//  
  
Dallas pulled her back slightly to look into her pleading blue eyes. She wanted to leave this life behind. She wanted to leave all of the heartache. He would do anything she asked of him and he knew it. He couldn't and wouldn't deny her of anything.  
  
"I want to leave here," she said, throwing herself back into his arms. "I want to go somewhere where it's wild and free. Somewhere I can walk on the bare earth, no pavement. Somewhere I can grow flowers anywhere I want. Somewhere that no one can find us."  
  
//I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of bluebonnets  
In a blanket made of stars  
Oh it sounds good to me I said//  
  
She started crying even harder, almost screaming now. She really wanted to leave. He couldn't blame her. Angelina Marquin was someone who didn't take loss very well. She was like a frail bird inside, no matter what walls she put up to convince people otherwise. No one but he, Tim and Curly Shepard, and Johnny knew that about her. She could fool everyone else, but once a person got close to her like they four had, she was about as open as a book.   
  
"I just want to sleep outside sometimes, you know? I want to be able to see the stars at night perfectly clear. I want to just lie there in your arms on cold nights, you the only one around. That sounds so good. Doesn't it, Dally?"  
  
"Yes, Angel, it does. Tell me more, kitten."  
  
//Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you//  
  
"I just want you to take me away from here for good, Dallas. My handsome cowboy," she pleaded, stroking the side of his face with her frail, cold hands. "I want you to set me free. I want to be closer to you than I ever have been before."  
  
"What else, Angie?"  
  
//I wanna walk and not run  
I wanna skip and not fall  
I wanna look at the horizon   
And not see a building standing tall//  
  
"I just want to get away from all of this soc and greaser crap," she yelled, pounding on his chest with her small fists. "I'm tired of it all! I shouldn't be classified by the car I drive or what I do with my hair or how I act or how much money I have! We're all people! We should be classified by our personalities and our characters! We have that right as americans!"  
  
"I know, babydoll, I know," whispered Dallas, holding her to him tightly. He was crying again. Not just for himself, but for Angel and everything she had lost to this city. He was crying for Angel, for their love, for Johnny, for the gang. He was even crying out of hatred for the soc that had killed their Johnnycake. He was just crying to release all of that tension that had been kept inside of him for years on end. Finally, with this girl here in his arms, he could let out all of the pain that he had kept inside of him, hidden from the world.  
  
"I don't want to see all of these stupid buildings! I hate the cities! I just want to go somewhere where there aren't any buildings to look at."  
  
//I wanna be the only one  
For miles and miles  
Except for maybe you  
And your simple smile//  
  
"I just want to be the only ones for miles around," she sobbed. "Just me and you. All alone and no one else." She kissed him on the lips, holding his face between her small hands. They were both crying freely, neither one caring at the moment. They both knew that they were going to leave from here.  
  
//Oh it sounds good to me  
Yes it sounds so good to me//  
  
"That sounds wonderful to me," Dally said.   
  
//Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can   
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you//  
  
They both started packing and threw everything into Buck Merril's old T-Bird, which Dally had borrowed eariler and hadn't gotten around to returning yet. Angel was shaking, both from the sadness and the anticipation of finally getting away.   
  
They had left a note for the gang on the Curtis' door. They were really going through with this. Angel was finally becoming free, just her and her cowboy. He was her knight in shining...uh...cowboy boots. {Lol, Heavi!}  
  
//I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something  
Wild and unruly  
Oh it sounds so good to me//  
  
"Do you really want to do this," Angel asked when they came to a fork in the road that would take them to either the country like she wanted or back the way they came.  
  
"Of course, Angel," Dallas said, looking at her a bit strangely. "You want this and all I want in life is for you to be happy. This is what I want, too."  
  
"If you don't want to do this, you can turn around right now," said the blond, seeming to ignore his comment. "I won't stop you or force you into something that you don't want. You know that, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do, Angel. And this is why I'm here right now. I love you and I want to be with you for as long as I can. This sounds wonderful to me."  
  
"It sounds so good to me, too," Angel said happily, lacing her fingers with his and smiling as Dallas went down the dirth path to the countryside.  
  
//Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and   
Closer to you closer to you  
Closer to you  
Cowboy take me away,  
Closer to you//  
  
{Three happy months later...}  
  
Angel breathed in deeply. The scent of wildflowers was all around her as she sat down in the middle of her garden. This is surely what heaven must be like, Angel thought to herself happily.   
  
As she reached down to pick a bright red flower, the kind that Dallas loved to see in her hair, she heard a noise that made her blood run cold. But before she could grab the switchblade she kept in her pocket from old habit, there was a sharp pain in her arm and she knew that this was the beginning of the end.   
  
"DALLAS," she screamed at the top of her lungs. The door slammed open and Dallas came running out of the house with his gun like the devil was after him.  
  
"Angel," he called, looking around for her wildly.  
  
"Dally," she yelled, tears running down her cheeks as she clutched at the bend of her elbow, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
Dally rushed over to her side as fast as his legs would carry him. He gasped as he saw her wound. It was a snake bite. One of the fangs was still in the arm and it was bleeding rapidly. What were you supposed to do for snake bites, he thought rapidly. What did you do?  
  
"Angie, it's all right," Dallas said trying to assure her as much as himself that everything was under control. Gently, he pulled the fang out at the exact moment another snake came to avenge it's commrad. This one bit one of Angel's calves, not letting go until it was good and ready. Dallas cocked his gun and blew it's head off as soon as it had let go of Angel.  
  
Carefully, he picked her up and carried her in the house. He laid her down on their bed and ran to call the doctor.  
  
"What do you mean it's gonna take three hours for someone to get out here," Dallas yelled into the phone at the lady who had answered. "She's gonna die of snake poison by then!"  
  
"Sir, we're doing all we can," the woman yelled back in a panicked voice. "We can't go any faster!"  
  
"Damnit," Dallas yelled, slamming the phone down on it's craddle. Three hours? And then they would have to treat her, that would take more time. It became clear to him that his Angel was going to die this day. But hell freeze over if he was going to give up that easily.  
  
"Angie, honey," he asked weakly, kneeling beside the bed. "I'm so scared."  
  
"I am too," she sobbed, fighting to control herself. She was shaking and sweating, all at the same time. Her skin was damp and pale.   
  
"I'm-I'm gonna suck the poison out of your leg, darling," he said shakily, pushing the bedsheet away so her bitten leg was exposed. It had stopped bleeding but it was turning a sickly green and purple color.  
  
"That won't work," she stated calmly as she could. "That only works in the movies. You'll die of poison, too."  
  
"I know," Dallas admitted, closing his eyes against the tears. "But I would rather be dead with you and Johnny than here without either one of you."  
  
"Don't," Angel protested weakly, but she couldn't stop him in her weakened condition. Dallas gently sucked on her pale, silky smooth calf, drawing some of the poison out and swallowed it all in one gulp.   
  
"You dumbass," she said half-heartedly. "You're so stupid...why did you throw your life away for me..."  
  
"Because I love you," was Dallas' only answer to her question.   
  
Dallas climbed up beside her and took her shaking body into his arms. They muttered comforting love words to one another. And in a few hours, they both died, locked together like that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for this chapter. I feel kinda strange writing these, but it's helping me get all of my frustrations out. But you know, there aren't many reviews for this story. Oh well, I can't really do anything to force you people to review. I would LIKE for you to review but I can't force you to. Please, review if you are reading this. It would make me feel better about my writing which I think sucks. Please review. I'm just asking for you to review. It's not like I'm asking for you to move the stars for me. Please. Later Days, Loyal Readers. Review. 


End file.
